Skype Conversation Battle Episode 12: Science Theory
This is episode 12 of Skype Conversation Battles. Events Matt starts the episode by saying he'll be back after saying chocolate pie. Cyrus sarcastically agrees with whatever Matt meant, and then says he knew they (unknown they) were selling chocolate cake and not pie as Enzo says the cake is a lie. Cyrus aims it back at him, saying that he is a lie, as silence ensues. Matt returns and says he will never be gotten rid of, laughing in a mockingly-evil way. He asks them a question that gains no answers, except Enzo saying to him he has a blue shell for him, and Matt tells him he doesn't. He and Enzo then argue over the existence of the blue shell, as Cyrus eventually joins Enzo's side, and they continue, Cyrus asking eventually if Matt is calling him a liar. Matt confirms the statement, as Cyrus makes it invalid by saying he is him. Matt then says something, as well as Enzo, Cyrus saying to screw the rules because he has money, referencing a meme on the Internet. Enzo twists the line so he can say it, as matt complains he was going to say what Enzo said, and starts mock-crying. Cyrus then tells Matt that's his fault, as Matt just takes it without saying anything other than "Ok." Cyrus talks to MarioStar, wondering if he forgot anything from a discussion from earlier. There's no answer as Cyrus continues about something about getting someone a first-aid kit. He continues talking as Matt seems interested in something. Enzo notices when Cyrus mentions portals and makes an RP statement saying Matt has fallen into a black hole, as Matt goes high-pitch and says a line relating to Enzo's statement, aiming it at him as Enzo counters back at him. Matt wonders about tests, as Cyrus and Enzo continue the minor argument. Matt asks the question about whats in a test he is being given as Cyrus gives him a list of possible things in said test mockingly to try to annoy him. The things Cyrus mention catch Matt's attention that it is the stuff from the first Portal game. Cyrus also mentions something else different from what Matt said, as Matt repeats his statement about Cyrus' description about the first Portal game, then corrects himself saying it's the second one. Matt then tells Cyrus about why he couldn't have used Portal Unity, as he gets confused, Enzo wondering why this is going on. Matt then wonders about Portal Pro as Enzo tries to get his attention, but gets the wrong person and tries to get Cyrus's attention instead. Enzo tells him what Jbro said about Dragon types in Pokemon being made to look "like pussies" because of the new Fairy type and he laughs. Matt tries to speak in a weird robot-like voice, as Cyrus tells him he is not GLaDOS. Matt laughs as MarioStar comes in saying he thinks Matt is scared to go to Aperture Science, as Matt repeats the voice and line, MarioStar saying to him to shut up, as he continues to talk, Enzo trying to get him to stop as well by making a threat that he'll "kill his Dragon type Pokemon." matt tells him he doesn't have any because of how low his progress in X and Y is, as Enzo continues, unaware of Matt's statement. MarioStar tells this to him, as Cyrus makes a statement saying he doesn't care in basic terms. Matt tells him he does look like he cares, as Cyrus tells it to his face that he doesn't. MarioStar tries to get Matt's attention, asking him how he feels he'll perform in this Aperture Science thing, as Matt wants to know who said that, MarioStar trying to get sense into him as Cyrus jokingly says it was himself. Matt says he's already going insane as Enzo tries to get his attention. Enzo says Matt's gone crazy, as Matt jokingly says to Enzo he doesn't know about him as MarioStar corrects that he's scared because he's going to Aperture Science, Cyrus agreeing with MarioStar. MarioStar continues saying that he's losing his mind from it. Silence ensues, MarioStar questioning why nobody is talking. Enzo does the same, as Cyrus randomly says unacceptable possibly meaning the silence. Enzo is confused, as MarioStar asks Starman3 something that isn't said, as Enzo says he's just being random. MarioStar tries to read it out, what he said, as Cyrus says "that's what she said" as Matt starts to talk. Matt sarcastically laughs as Enzo gets annoyed. MarioStar laughs at Matt's sarcasm, as Cyrus asks why because he interpreted MarioStar's reading as a mature joke. Matt tells him to shut up, as Cyrus laughs evilly. Cyrus then still tells him he's (Matt's) still going to Aperture Science, as Matt is aware of such. Cyrus is surprised he isn't scared anymore, as matt sarcastically says he isn't scared and will be infact celebrating his "death" as he then contemplates he'll do nothing and they there in actuality. Cyrus cheers, as Enzo tells him (Matt) to look behind him as Matt looks and he says "Heeere's Enzo!" in a try-to-be menacing voice. Matt then tells him that he looked and Enzo isn't there, and that he thinks Enzo is broken. Cyrus then tells Enzo he won't be as much of a psychopath as him (Cyrus), Matt saying broken once again. Enzo tries to explain it but doesn't care about it halfway through. Matt repeats the high-pitched broken, as Enzo remembers a time on Roblox he did that to the mod NobleDragon and he didn't get hit. Matt repeats it again, as silence ensues again. Enzo tells Matt he doesn't want to get his blue shell again, as Matt half says it but realizes the consequence. Enzo still notices however, and gives Matt an RP boot to the head. Matt repeats it back to him, in the same high-pitch voice, Cyrus getting annoyed. Enzo starts laughing, as Matt starts laughing through his high-pitch counterback statement. Cyrus then defends Enzo (as Matt said "b****" to him), as Matt hides his statement by saying he suggested to him if he wanted to come to Aperture Science with him, as Cyrus thinks that's what he said, calling him an idiot in Japanese (baka = idiot). Enzo laughs and also questions Cyrus's statement, Cyrus repeating it, as Enzo notices, Matt confused about if he's saying "chubaka" instead of what he's actually saying. Enzo says "Oh my" (referencing Pinkolol's line in such a situation), as Matt repeats after him, Cyrus saying a random line which makes Enzo start laughing. Matt tries to repeat after Cyrus, failing as MarioStar tries to talk, asking Cyrus about his score in said Aperture Science, Cyrus saying he's the highest, and that he's done them all, MarioStar really questioning if he's done that many, Matt saying MS forgot the last 5 in the number he said. Enzo repeats a popular meme, as Cyrus says "duh," to Enzo. Enzo says to forget his statement, MarioStar commenting on Cyrus's progress. Crus agrees as Matt asks what MS's score is. MS then tells his score out loud, as Matt in a high pitch says he's done 6, MS commenting he hasn't even started then. Matt says he played Portal and Portal 2, Cyrus telling him he's a liar. MS says he (Matt) is going to Aperture Science, Matt repeating after him in a higher-pitched voice. MS says he's been to it, Cyrus agreeing, Matt repeating again after MS. MarioStar questions who is even talking as Cyrus says he's not being controlled by something. Matt lies, saying it's his sister and that they can ignore her, as they all talk, with MarioStar agreeing, asking Matt if he can shoot her, to which he says yes to. Enzo, MarioStar and Matt then all talk at once as MarioStar said he "shot" Matt's sister already, as Matt answers ok, MarioStar saying with a Portal gun. Cyrus then says he's (Matt's) going to need some Aloe Vera, because he got burned. Matt sarcastically laughs, saying no to the statement. Cyrus contineus saying maybe a Burn Heal (from Pokemon). MarioStar tells him that since he sent the form, once he gets the reply from GLaDOs, he'll come in and do an analysis. Matt repeats from before his robotic voice, as MarioStar says he didn't mean that, Cyrus saying something that can't be heard. Enzo tries to tell the 3 they're trapped in a chamber of laughing gas, and basically is giving them a challenge, Cyrus challenging the puzzle that is supposedly "set." Matt wonders if it's a challenge, pretty much repeating the same sentence as from when Matt countered Enzo from the boot to the head scenario (saying "b****" again) as MarioStar says something about him and someone dying in another "chamber." Matt then says in the robot voice that he actually died, MarioStar asking him to stop the craziness he's going through. Matt continues to say he's GLaDOs as MarioStar says he wasn't there at the time, Matt repeating the introductory line, MarioStar asking once again for him to stop. Matt continues, as MarioStar asks what he's doing, Matt replying he's playing Mario Kart 7, Enzo saying he's gone into GLaDOs mode. Matt corrects hm on the mistake Enzo makes, as MarioStar also tries to say it's wrong. Enzo gets annoyed and tells Matt he's giving him a bow and arrow to his face. Matt questions it, as Enzo repeats a joke relating to what he did. Matt laughs as Cyrus wonders why he hasn't got an arrow to the knee. Matt tells him he has got married, Enzo trying to get his attention again. Enzo then gives him an arrow to the knee, Matt repeating the fact again. Matt then comments on something in his game, as Cyrus also says they need to discuss whether Matt can take Portal turrets or not. Matt then tells him how he can deflect them, completely nulling the suggestion, as Enzo tries to talk again. He randomly says "Thunder" as MarioStar wonders about Matt's logic to his statement of deflection if he only has a Portal gun. Matt asks him about the same logic since he doesn't have a Portal gun. Enzo tries to get their attention again, as MarioStar says they do, since that's the only way they can defend themselves. Cyrus mentions the cubes aren't as effective but he's neutral about them. MarioStar also mentions there were many times when they were shot at the legs, the arms and nearly the head. Matt also mentions the knee, MarioStar also agreeing and remembering. Enzo then tells them all he's giving them a Bob-omb as they don't hear, because of MarioStar saying something about a bullet hitting the knee, as Enzo notices the bad "pun" as Matt notices the reference. Cyrus then says not to get him started, as Matt mumbles stuff about bullets. MarioStar also asks Matt if he can handle lasers, him asking the same question back, Enzo telling them he's firing a "hyper beam" for a laser. MarioStar tells him that's not what he meant, as Matt says he is going to play Portal Pro, but then changes his mind and then says he'll go to Aperture right there. Cyrus then challenges him to beat all the test chambers, MarioStar telling them to hold up to help. Matt then says he doesn't need it, as Enzo tells him that it was laughing gas and not tear gas, as MarioStar corrects him that it is the latter. Matt laughs as Enzo says he has the tear gas in his hand, MarioStar wanting it badly. Matt reveals he's laughing from the laughing gas, as MarioStar uses the tear gas and says they're supposed to pass out soon. Matt starts mock-crying as MarioStar repeats the countdown for the tear gas pass-out, as Matt then says he's still there, MS saying he's supposed to pass out. Matt repeats after him, as MarioStar does it again, with LSD added. Matt then says he's already at Aperture Science, as MS says he isn't, he's passed out at home with LSD in him, and asks Cyrus for help in something, to which Cyrus agrees to. Matt says the line he said in the robot voice twice from the beginning as MarioStar asks him to stop again, various times. He is then corrected that he is not there, he is being taken there. Matt then says to hold on because he needs to do something. Silence ensues as Matt looks at something, and then starts talking about the events he went through, as silence continues, Matt asking if anybody's there. MarioStar answers, as Matt repeats the last thing he just said. He then continues to talk his side of the story, as MarioStar continues it with him. Matt then still wonders how he's talking to the others (considering the events of this roleplay) as MarioStar gives Matt actual information as to why that is. Matt in the roleplay then notices something to help him in the first test, and he notices it, very interested, as the video ends. Cast *Starman3 (recording) *Prinplup14 (Enzo) *LucarioMario7 (Cyrus) *DragonBallZKai5 (Matt, old color code in picture) *MarioStar92 (not in picture) Trivia *In the picture depicting the Skype Conversation Battle, Matt has his old color code instead of what was established in episode 6 when he first appeared that he had a pale face. MarioStar92 is also in the conversation, but is nowhere to be seen in the picture. These can be considered errors to the continuity. There's also a spelling error too, it says "Coversation Battle" instead of "Co'n'versation Battle" *MarioStar asks Starman3 something about what he means. This could mean a message in the chat, since not a word was said from him in the conversation. *The very end of the conversation could be considered a roleplay, since MarioStar's voice is made for the "sizzling" sound effect. Category:Skype Conversation Battles